Alone
by JaketheViper
Summary: All the pups have someone. Someone to love them. Someone to spend the rest of their lives with. But Kat doesn't. Will he find his special someone? Or will he be alone...FOREVER? COMPLETED
1. Chapter 1

It was a bright sunny day in Adventure Bay. All the pups were going happily about their day. All the pups were happy. They had everything they wanted. Skye had Chase. Everest had Marshall. Rocky had a husky girlfriend named Lily. Zuma had a chocolate labrador named Aqua. Even Rubble had an English Bulldog named Debra. Everyone was happy except for Kat. For he was all alone. He had no one to share his life with. No one at all to love him. He skulked day and night. The others were very worried about him. Very worried indeed. "I'm worried about Kat. This isn't like him to be so upset" Skye confided in her husband. "I agree. I wish we knew what was wrong." Chase said. "We need to do something to cheer him up" Aqua said. "What about a party?" Marshall said. "YEAH!" the pups shouted together. "That should definitely cheer him up. Who doesn't like parties?" Lily said. "He'll have all his friends in one place." Everest said. "Hey pups. "Ryder said as he walked into the room. "What are you up to on this fine day?". "We are throwing a surprise party for Kat. He has been feeling down lately." Chase told his owner. "Great idea. We'll do it at Katie's. That's where we had Chase's birthday party." the boy said. Ryder got his pup pad out and called Katie. She answered on the third ring. "Hey Ryder." she said. "What can I do for you." Ryder explained about Kat's sadness and about the party to cheer him up. Katie thought it was a great idea and agreed to have it at her place. The two were separated into groups. The boys decorated the salon while the girls baked the cake. The had a little argument over which cake to bake. "It should be coconut." Lily said. "No it needs to be German chocolate." Everest argued. "Both of those have coconut and Kat absolutely hates coconut." Skye reminded them. "Oh yeah." the others said, smacking their heads with their paws. After a short debate they decided on Red Velvet, as that was Kats favorite. While the girls baked the cake, the boys were arguing about how to decorate. "It has to be superheroes!" Rubble said. "No you simpleton. It has to be scary things. That's what he likes remember. He likes goosebumps books and horror movies like Childs Play, or Stephen King movies" Chase said. They were happy they could finally start decorating. After a few hours everything was ready and Ryder called Kat on his puppad. "Hey Kat. Katie needs you down at her shop." he said. After a short pause Kst replied, "Ok Ryder, I'm on my way." The others quickly hid while Kat who had been across the street at the beach walked towards Katie's. Kat had been very upset lately and had been keeping a long distance away from the pups for a reason. "Hello." Kat asked as he walked through the doors. "SURPRISE!" everyone shouted, jumping out of their hiding places. Kat stared in awe st everything. Then he looked at the pups. Upon seeing them altogether, in one place, Kat broke down, and ran off sobbing loudly, with tears streaming down his face. The others stood there shocked that Kat had run off. "Kat! Wait! Come back!" Skye said while giving chase. After a few minute run, she caught up with and grabbed his shoulder. "Kat wait-" she began before he shoved her roughly to the ground. "What" he snarled at her. "Tell me what's wrong." she said. "Ok. You have EVERYTHING. You and the pups all have someone to spend the rest of your lives with." he growled. "But I have no one." he said in a sad voice before turning and walking sadly. Skye just sit there, watching him leave, as it slowly began to rain.


	2. Chapter 2: A new love?

Skye watched Kat slowly slink away down the road as she sat in the rain. She got up groaning in pain. She slowly walked back to Katie's. The others noticed Skye coming back up the driveway and rushed over to her upon seeing her limping. "Skye what happened!?" Chase shouted in a panicked voice. "I slipped in a rain puddle." Skye lied, not wanting to get Kat into trouble. The others led her back inside as Katie got a clean towel. "Here. Let's dry you off." she said handing Skye the towel. After she was dry, Katie took her to the back room to check out Skye's leg. She picked it up gently. "Does it hurt?" she asked the injured pup. "Ow!" Skye cried out. "A little." "Let's get an x-ray of your leg to see if you broke the bone." Katie said. A little while later, she looked at Skye's xrays. "No broken bones or fractures. You just pulled a muscle in your leg, Skye." she informed her as she wrapped gauze around her leg. "You'll have to use crutches." she said. They walked out of the room. "Skye. Oh no!" Chase said overreacting as usual. "I'm fine Chase. I just pulled a muscle when I slipped." Skye said, attempting to calm her husband. "Now that we know that you are ok. Will you please tell us why Kat ran off like that?" Marshall said. "And what did you find out about Kat?" Zuma and Aqua asked together. "Ok. The reason Kat ran off is because of us. Seeing us all in one place broke him." Skye said. "I knew it. He hates us. We are terrible friends!" Rubble said, begging to cry. "No, treat for brains. He's LONELY. We all have mates... she began. "And he doesn't" Ryder finished. The pups looked at each other and vowing to help their friend went out to find him.

SCENE CHANGE

While the pups were looking for him, Kat was solemnly walking with his head down, not paying attention to his surroundings. He walked into an alley and bumped into the wall. "OW!" he cried out. "You're obviously not the sharpest tool in the...tool thing," a stray rottweiler said laughing. "You're obviously not either, since you don't know what a tool box IS!" Kat shot back at him. "You better check that tone." the stray said baring his teeth. "You better get out of my way before I crack your enormous head like an egg!" Kat said advancing towards him. The rottweiler ran off upon hearing the threat. Kat continued walking but as he got out of the alley he found a collar beside of the dumpsters. He picked it up and turned to walk away before he heard shouting. He turned to see a wolf pup being loaded into a van. He quickly rushed over. "Maria, THERE you are!" he said, putting the collar around her neck. "I was so worried about you." he said winking at her to play along. "You know this pup?" one of the officers asked him. "Yes. Me and her have the same owner." he said. The workers took the net from around her neck and let her go. They got in their van and drove off. "Whew thank you so much!" she said grabbing him and giving him a big hug. "I like the name Maria" she said, giving him a kick on the cheek. "Can I keep it? And what's your name?" she asked. "Of course you can keep it. And I'm Kat." he said. "Tag you're it!" he said tagging her on the shoulder and running off. "I'm gonna get you!" she shouted, running after him. After playing the game for hours they got bored and took a rest. "That was fun." she said. After making conversation and taking an hours rest, Kat came up with an idea. "Wanna wrestle" he asked, before she grinned. She tackled him, before he pushed her off and she raced after him into the park and tackling him again before playfully biting his ear. Suddenly a powerful force knocked her off him. They both looked up to see Chase and the others. "Scram wolf pup! he shouted. "You dont belong here!" Maria burst into tears before running off into the woods. "Oh thanks a LOT JERK!" Kat shouted before giving Chase a hard shove, sending him sprawling. "That was a GREAT IDEA. Shoving my new FRIEND and making her cry. I hope your happy with yourself." he snarled before rushing after her. "Maria, wait for me!" he called.


	3. Chapter 3

"What I did I do?" Chase said. "I'll tell you what you did!" Rubble said. "You probably ruined Kat's chances of being happy." The others glared at the police pup before walking away. They made their way over to Ryder. "Hey pups, find him yet?" the boy asked. "Yes. He was playing with a wolf pup." Skye said. "They looked really happy." Rubble said. "Until Chase knocked her down saying she didn't belong here." Marshall said, turning and squinting his eyes at him. "I dont want Kat to have a wolf pup for a mate." Chase said. "Its not your decision Chase. If Kat is happy with this Maria, is what I think her name was, then we need to respect it" Rocky said. "Chase? What did I say about judging people based on their breed.?" Ryder said. "Not to do it." Chsse muttered under his breath. "Good! Now go find them. And Chase you are grounded for a week". "Yes Ryder sir." Chase said. The pups ran off to find their friend and potential new friend.

Meanwhile Kat was racing after Maria. "Maria wait!" he called. Ignoring him, Maria kept running. She turned and quickly climbed a tree. She watched as her new friend ran past her. "Why does no one like me?" Maria murmured to herself. "Because you're a monster." said a voice behind her. "Go away Derek." Maria yelled to the golden retriever behind her. "No one will EVER like you." he said getting up and advancing towards her. He shoved her causing her to fall out of the tree. "No one likes your kind. You will always be monsters and savages, like the wolf you are." he growled, raising his claw to strike. Terrified she sank to her haunches and waited for the pain. Kat grabbed Derek by the throat and slammed him into a tree. "I dont appreciate you bullying my girl." Kat snarled. "If I ever see you again I'll make sure you wont be able to talk, do you hear me?" he said, getting in his face. Derek nodded in fear. Kat lifted him and threw him into a tree. He got up and rushed off yelping. Kat walked over and started nuzzling Maria. He hugged her. "Why did you save me?" she asked. "Because I love you. I always will. Will you go on a date with me?" he asked. Instead of answering she pulled him in for a kiss. "Does that answer your question?" she said. "Yes it does." he replied, taking her hand. They both started walking in the direction of the lookout.

"Where could he be?" Zuma asked. "I see them" Skye shouted and did a flip upon seeing her friend. She rushed over and grabbed them both into a tight hug. "So you must be Maria." Skye said. "That's right." she replied nervously. "Maria this is Skye". Kat told her. They shook paws. "Who are your other friends?" "Well, Rubble is the bulldog. Rocky is the mixed breed. Zuma is the chocolate labrador and Marshall is the dalmatian. You've already met Chase, Skyes mate and the shepherd." Kat said. She shook paws with all of them. Oh and that's Ryder, our owner and Katie" he said pointing to the humans walking up. "You are so cute." Katie said rubbing her back. "Ryder can she stay with us." Kst asked. "I'm afraid not Kat. She's got a collar." the boy answered. "I gave her the collar after saving her from animal control. By the way if you see a fat man and a skinny man in animal control uniforms, I told them she belonged to you." "Ok she can stay" Ryder said. "Yay" the other pups shouted overjoyed to have Kat feeling like his old self again. Maria and Kat giggled at the pups antics, before nuzzling each other. Kat finally had a mate. And he couldn't be happier. "Come on pups. Let's celebrate". Ryder said.


End file.
